Draco Drabble
by elle311
Summary: Short stories about a tall, pale slice of heaven with platinum hair and soulful grey eyes. May be romantic, funny, deep or none of the above. All Draco, with a side of Hermione. Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Feeling It

He didn't know why this was happening to him, but Draco Malfoy thought himself to be one lucky m-effer. Whenever someone thought about doing something wicked to his manhood, he could literally feel that tongue, or mouth, lips or hands on it. Most of the time it was quite the turn on and it put more swagger into his stride.

He knew he was attractive, and he didn't have the title of Slytherin Sex God for nothing. And his appeal crossed every house because, well...who could resist that platinum blonde hair, especially when he would swipe it with his hand and then look at you with those unusual, mesmerizing grey eyes.

He especially loved mealtimes. He would stand at the entrance of the Great Hall, like a King surveying his territory, close his eyes and feel all the delicious things the female (and some of the male) population thought about doing to that impressive piece he had just below his belt. He was just lucky that all those sensations did not manifest themselves into him having a perpetual hard-on.

After a while, he learned to block out amateur ministrations like when someone was licking his stick like it was some kind of lollipop from Honeydukes. No, that would not do. Or he would be hit with the sensation of being sucked in whole, like that muggle appliance called a vacuum. While it wasn't altogether unpleasant, it wasn't a favorite either.

And then, just when he was about to take a bite out of his meat lovers' sandwich, he felt it. His favorite way of being pleasured by mouth. First, he would feel kisses above his hairline as a pair of hands would caress his waist, then snake down to his hips. Then, that pair of hands would stroke him from the base up firmly, just like he did it himself. He would feel a kiss to the tip, and then he would be enclosed in a wet, warm mouth. He would be devoured, centimeter by centimeter until he hit the back of the throat that somehow didn't gag at his large intrusion. In and out, in and out...those lips that he knew were luscious felt so good wrapped around him. He couldn't believe he restrained himself from rocking his hips...he looked around to see if the marvelous vixen with the experienced mouth was looking at him too.

He wanted to experience this for real, with her on her knees and his hands in her hair, guiding her movements until he couldn't take it anymore. And then he would fill that delightful mouth with his silky essence and she would swallow every last drop. Fuck, that was smoking hot, he thought to himself. I have to find this sexy, talented girl and crush her into my mattress.

He opened his eyes and felt the floor drop from under him when Hermione Granger licked her lips and swiped the side of her mouth with a smirk.


	2. Wrecked

Draco was wrecked. Where did that swotty little know-it-all learn to go down like that? I bet she read about it in a book, no doubt. But that level of expertise requires practical application and a lot of it.

But who in the world would she practice on? Well, she was part of a menage a trois. She was always with Scarhead and the Weasel. He could see her on her knees in front of them, stroking one, while using that delectable mouth on the other…"Oh so sexy!", went through his lust addled mind. "Oh hell to the no!", as he realized he was getting turned on by _Gryffindors_.

He decided he didn't need to know how she got so good, he just had to get to her and somehow make her agree to use that luscious mouth on him for real. It was dinner, so he automatically looked to the Lions' table but she wasn't there. He knew the next logical place to look: the Library. He was hungry, but this quest was top priority. He had to find her. He grabbed an apple, and then another one in case she hadn't eaten either.

She was way in the back, sitting at a table that was hidden behind some shelves that housed books no one ever read. He would have gone right past her if he wasn't looking specifically for her. Her brows were furrowed and it looked like she was concentrating hard. The tip of her tongue was between her lips and he groaned at the sight, thinking about what it was capable of.

He strode to her table and stood right in front of her. He stopped, looked down, swiped at his fabulous hair, then looked up at her with those mercurial eyes through his long, lush lashes.

"Oh please, she laughed, do you really think that will get me to bruise my knees for you?"

Hmmm...so she knew why he was there. He hadn't even said a word to her yet. "So Granger, fantasizing about me? I could feel exactly what you were thinking about yesterday at lunch. You looked like you enjoyed it...I know I did. What would it take for it to happen for real?"

" Well Draco, whatcha got to offer me?"

"Let's not play games, Hermione, just tell me what you want."

Hermione acquired a rather long parchment from her bag. As it unrolled and went past him on the floor, he saw bits and pieces of her demands:

All-access pass to the Malfoy Library

Procurement of books of her choosing from the restricted section

Large round lollipop from Honeydukes

Albacore tuna for Crookshanks served in a bespoke Dutchess China bowl with his picture on it

Bath with blush rose petals in water no higher than 32.2 degrees Centigrade

Beach house in Malibu, California

Bertie Botts Beans with all the Vomit flavoured ones taken out...

Draco rolled his eyes at the randomness and absurdity. He skipped a few centimeters and his eyes grew wide as he read:

Draco down on his knees to reciprocate each and every time…

Now that he could work with. He loved to reciprocate. He did it like it was his job.

He picked it up and rolled it to the end. The last thing on the list was the one thing he never thought she would want from him:

Love

Apparently, he could hide nothing from this witch. He had always wanted more with her. But he wasn't supposed to want her, so he had to make do with adoring her from afar. But now he had his chance. They wanted the same thing, the most important thing to this lonely man.

I think I can give you the last thing on your list, all day, every day, for the rest of your life even. Do we have a deal?"

Hermione got up and went to stand right in front of Draco. She looked into those hopeful grey eyes, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and seal the "deal".

Then she went down and he reciprocated.


	3. Swipe and Smirk

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom mirror clad in only his black boxer briefs. He looked down, swiped at his fantastic hair then looked up with what he thought was one sultry look. However, he wasn't able to stare for the three second minimum and then get to the end smirk because an errant cowlick dared to defy gravity and ruin his otherwise perfect coif.

He licked his hand, smoothed that cowlick down and tried again.

Look down, swipe, look up, stare.

"Dammit!", he scowled. There it was again. He quickly wiped that frown from his face, he didn't want premature wrinkles to form.

This time he reached for one of the many hair products on the shelf. He grabbed one and looked at the back. He scanned the label. "Guaranteed to tame the most unruly of tresses."

"Yeah right!", he snorted as he thought of a certain curly haired witch. This is definitely not what she uses.

He squirt a generous dab onto his palm. He slicked it onto that cowlick and it went down for the count.

"Okay, one more time.", he thought to himself. Look down, swipe, look up…

"Fuuuccckkk.". That darn cowlick was now a platinum blond erection on his head. He looked to the hair product shelf once more.

"Draco! What are you doing?", came an exasperated female voice from the bedroom.

When he didn't answer, a pissed off looking witch appeared. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione Granger stood in her pretty little thigh high cotton nightgown with her hands on her hips.

"Not the Swipe and Smirk thing again. Just who are you trying to impress this time? You already have me, unless…" And faster than he could think, Hermione had pulled back her right arm and thankfully, with quick Seeker reflexes, Draco caught her wrist before that fist could connect with his handsome face third-year style once again.

"Darling, calm down. My heart, soul, and body belong to you, and you alone. The "Swipe and Smirk" (which he would have definitely used air quotes if he could let go of her arm, and he wasn't entirely certain at that point because she looked pretty unhappy) has many other useful applications. It works in business, before the Wizengamot, and at Florean Fortescue's when I get that extra scoop of Butterbeer ice cream for free for you. It's not all about bringing a witch to her knees."

She started to roll her eyes, so he quickly added, "You have to admit, it did work on the most beautiful, talented, brightest witch of our age...so much so that she married me and promised to love me for life."

Hermione's face softened at that truth. This made Draco feel safe enough to let go, then draw her into his arms. She kissed his chest while he kissed the top of her head. Then she looked up and pointed to the lock of hair sticking straight up. "Is that for me?"

"Oh yes, my brain has the hots for you!"

She giggled and then pressed herself against another piece of his body that was aroused.

"Ready for bed now?"

Draco wasn't going to miss this opportunity. He looked down, swiped, looked up…

"Oh!", she gasped as she felt a little shiver shoot through her whole body and straight to the place that suddenly was quite wet. Her knickers would be soaked if she'd been wearing any. "It still freaking works!" And with that Draco scooped up his wife and sprinted towards their bed.

* * *

A/N: I'm having fun with these little stories. If you have a prompt, send it my way. Thanks!


	4. Sandy and Salty

A/N: My first prompt "castle" from the fabulous slythadri. Thank you! Happily accepting more prompts, especially if you've taken the time to read these little stories. Always grateful.

There's also a board on Pinterest if you're interested. Thanks again.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to the ocean. She was in a reclining beach chair. Her white bikini contrasted nicely with her sun-kissed skin. She was just steps away from a small, but cozy beach house in Malibu, California.

It was one of the demands made so long ago when Draco wanted her to perform a little act on his impressive bulge back in their Hogwarts days. He remembered and happily checked this off the list. He purchased it so when they needed to get away from dreary England and wanted sun and surf, they had the perfect place to stay.

Now she looked at her handsome husband, who she slathered up with the very best no chemical and organic sunscreen she could find. However, he was still under the biggest umbrella she ever saw because he was determined not to burn like the last time. It's hard to be amourous later on when it hurts to move. He was a sight to see in his blue surf shorts. His chiseled chest and hard abs glistened with a sheen of sweat. His Wayfarers were perched on top of his head and he also had the most adorable look of concentration on his face.

He had decided to make a miniature replica of the Hogwarts castle for her and all was going well until she said there were too many Muggles around and he would have to do it without magic.

She provided him with molds and even went to the ocean to fill up his bucket for him. He was frustrated because for all his effort, he had one square surrounded by four cones at each corner and it was nothing like their majestic school.

"Babe, you're doing fantastic! Please don't get frustrated, this is supposed to be fun."

"Well, it's not!", and with that, he threw down his plastic shovel.

"Here, let me help you." She got up and then sat down beside him, legs tucked underneath her. She added water to the sand and then looked around. She murmured a spell under her breath and then took his hands in hers. And just like that, they had their alma mater in miniature right in front of them.

"I thought you said no magic, Hermione!"

"Well sweetheart, you were getting frustrated like a toddler and we can't have that. I think it's time for a nap."

"I don't want to sleep!", said a very cranky but charming towhead blonde.

"No one said anything about sleeping, sweet boy."

As it slowly dawned on him what she really meant, he jumped up, dusted as much sand as he could get off and then said, "We may need to visit the outside shower first, you know how much I hate sand in my shorts!"


	5. Hard Distraction

I was engrossed in a book when he came into our bedroom. He had a towel wrapped low around his hips. Mmm...fresh and clean. I know he did it on purpose, enticing me with just a hint of his hairline.

I swallowed then turned the page of my book, although my concentration was shot with him looking so sexy.

He started to finger-comb his hair. I could see him smiling in the mirror. His grey eyes were dark and stormy...I recognized what that meant.

I put down my book, it was no use denying his presence. And what a presence he had. He turned around and I gulped. His towel was tented in the front.

"Let me see you, Draco."

He undid the towel and it fell away from him. And there it was, his arousal standing proudly away from his body...long, hard, and perfect.

I knew what I'd be doing for the rest of the night.


	6. Soul Searching

Draco went soul searching. He was alone with nothing but the stars for company. The war was over, and he was spared a trip to Azkaban. It was mandated that he return to Hogwarts next September. But for now, he needed time to himself to contemplate what he wanted to do...see...be.

What did people see when they looked at him? Worst Death Eater ever? Misguided follower? Supreme coward? Second best student? Pureblood prince? Snooty aristocrat? Dutiful son? Spoiled rotten only child? Slytherin Sex God? Handsome prat? Broken boy?

Maybe he was all of that or nothing of the sort. Not anything on that list quite suited him. The one thing he knew for sure, was that when people looked at him from now on, he wanted them to think of him as _changed_.

He stretched his arms out like Christ the Redeemer in Rio de Janeiro. He yelled out, "Do you see me? The real me?"

If he only knew who that was. But at least now, he was in control of his destiny.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Tom Felton's song You See Me, I See You..."Sometimes I wonder who, who do you see? So please, please, please don't...give up on me just yet." I've put my favorite version up on Pinterest if you're interested. Thanks.


	7. At Last

She finally had enough. She let go of expectation that wasn't even hers to begin with. She realized she didn't have to live up to that nonsense anymore and she should be the one choosing her future. I know she knew it was over long before this, but she always sees the good in people and thinks the best of them until they show her otherwise. So I wasn't going to waste another moment without her. As much as it scared me, I knew I had to tell her how I felt. So here I am in her office, waiting...

We were friends. I made her laugh. We knew things about each other no one else did. She was the only one I felt comfortable being myself around. If I was supposed to be her friend although I wanted more, I would gladly take it. As long as she was in my life, I would take it. But I knew in my heart it would never work out with anyone else because she was meant to be with me. Here it was, my chance of a lifetime and the anticipation of seeing her was driving me mad.

When she finally came back in, she said, "Are you going to congratulate me for finally seeing the light? I know how you felt about him, you were just too kind to rub it in my face that you were right all along."

"No Hermione, I am here for you. How are you feeling?"

She closes the door and casts a silencing spell. She looked at me and said, "When am I going to find him, Draco? All I want is an epic love story that will last for the rest of my life. Is that too much to ask for? Or am I that unlovable?" Then she hangs her head and starts to cry.

I immediately go to her and hug her to me. She feels incredible in my arms. I rubbed her back and made soothing sounds as she continued to sob. I smoothed her hair down and then started to kiss her on the top of her head.

She sniffled, then looked up at me. "How long, Draco?"

"What are you talking about?", I gently asked her.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

She knows me too well. This was the opening I hadn't expected, but here it was.

"Ever since you forgave me and became my friend when no one else would. Ever since you made me feel like I was worthy of a second chance. Ever since you opened up to me and let me do the same. You know you're the only one I can truly be myself with, without judgment.

She holds out her hand. When I take it, she says, " Let's go." Thankfully, the day is over so most of the rest of the Ministry workers are already gone. As soon as we are at the nearest apparition point, she surprises me by wrapping herself around my body and we're gone from there.

We end up at her house. She takes off her shoes and I do the same. She tells me she needs to just wash this day away, and start all over again.

I tell her, "That sounds perfect. Go do it. I will be right here waiting for you."

I settle myself on the couch and pick up the remote for the telly. I know this may take a while. She is still standing there so I say, "Was there anything you needed?"

She looks at me and actually blushes, then she says, "I was hoping you would help me."

I could have ruined my trousers right there. It had been so long since I was intimate with a woman. I had been waiting for her. I knew with my very being she was my One, my Only. She was beautiful and willing...and I found myself horny as fuck. But I had to make sure. "Isn't this too soon?"

"I think it's about time and I am done wasting it. I want my epic love story to start now. I've waited long enough. Haven't you?" I nod my head yes. She holds out her hand and I take it. She leads me down the hall and into the bathroom.

She turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature. She loosens my tie and then it's on the floor. She starts to slowly unbutton my shirt. It's finally untucked and then she gasps as it falls away from my shoulders. Her eyes go down my chest and then abs. I hear her breath hitch a little, then she stares into my eyes that are probably blown out with lust. She takes my hands and brings them up to the top button of her blouse.

"Undress me, Draco."

I take a deep breath and unbutton that first one. I am going to take my time although I really want to rip everything off her and take her right now. My hands are shaking and I'm having trouble with the second one. She kisses my hands and says, "You got this, babe."

I quickly undo the rest with newfound confidence and untuck her from her slim pencil skirt. When I ease it off her shoulders, she is wearing a simple but sexy slightly see-through nude bra that reveals some very fetching nipples. As my thumbs go to rub circles on them, her hands are undoing my belt buckle. She slowly pulls down the zipper, then eases my pants down my legs. My arousal is straining against my boxer briefs. She hooks her thumbs into the sides and caresses my waist then hips as they come down. My cock is achingly hard, standing proudly away from my body.

"Wow", she whispers. Is all that for me?"

"Oh yes, love. All for you...only you."

I get busy by unzipping her skirt and I make it drop to the floor. I caress her arse since she is wearing a matching thong. She is so incredibly sexy. I whisper, "You are so beautiful."

I unhook her bra and lower my head to take a hard nipple but she stops me and says, "Let's get in the shower."

She shimmies out of her knickers, and then grabs my cock and leads me to the shower. She sighs as the warm water cascades down her gorgeous body. She turns around to grab some shower gel. I want to bend her over and ram myself in but I need it to be perfect for our first time so I wait until we're in bed. I will let her take the lead and set the pace although I marvel at the fact I've lasted this long.

She turns to me and pours some gel into her hand. She waves the bottle a little, so I bring my hand up and she pours some into mine as well. She is finished lathering it up and goes to touch my hairline first, then gently cups my balls. Her hands are now stroking my hardness. I close my eyes and just feel. Then I put a soapy hand between her legs. She grabs my hand and adjusts it right over her clit. Her mouth finds mine and I capture her moans. Soon she is bucking on my finger. I look at her face, eyes closed, enticing mouth open as she calls out my name. I can't wait to see this bliss on her face again when I'm nestled deep inside her.

I grab the gel and lather up again. My hands soap up her breasts and I pinch each nipple. Once washed off, I lean over to suck on one hard bud while fondling the other. Her hands are in my hair and she is holding me close to her chest. I stand at my full height and gather her into my arms. I kiss the top of her head. I close my eyes and enjoy this moment with her as the warm water flows down our bodies.

She looks up at me and says, "Ready?"

I rock my hips in response. She turns off the water, opens the shower door and grabs towels. We both needed more so we dried each other off as quickly as possible. She wrapped her hand around my cock once more and I happily followed as I stared at her delectable behind.

She tells me to get on the bed. I scoot to the middle. She gets on top of me and aligns herself perfectly with my mouth. I lick her slit and then start to suck on her hard little nub. I feel her lips wrap around my arousal. Her mouth feels so good on me. I can hardly concentrate, but continue to lick and suck. God, I can't wait to sink into her. It's been so long. I make sure she reaches her bliss first, then nearly lost it when she cries out my name. She returns to her task and her head is bobbing on me. I grab her hips and plead, "No love, not in your mouth, please…" I kiss her clit right before she moves off me. Then she turns around and hovers over me. I watch mesmerized as she impales herself on my cock. We both moan our pleasure at finally being joined. When she starts to roll her hips, I close my eyes, I'm afraid I won't last long. She feels like heaven around me, so fucking wet. She is moving faster and making breathy little sounds that are driving me crazy. I open my eyes just as she snakes her hand down to touch her clit, and I'm done. I feel my bliss begin to build, every inch of me tingling with need. I am bucking on the bed as she milks that orgasm out of me while having one of her own. I cry out her name and am floored by the intensity. I grab her hips and hold on tight as I am coming down.

We are both sweaty and gasping for breath. I have never felt so alive or loved. She stays seated on me and flops her head down on my chest. I know she can feel my heart beating wildly for her. She moves up just a bit so her lips can reach mine. I kiss her with all the passion I've been saving, just for her.

All I knew was that our forever was right here, wrapped in each other's arms. I send thanks out into the Universe, so grateful she is mine at last.


	8. Her Everything

Hermione looked at the beautiful man sleeping beside her. He had said to her, "I know I'm not much girl, but I guarantee you I'm yours."

Not much? Why would he ever think that? He was fresh air when she felt like she couldn't breathe. He was a cool, tall drink when she was dying of thirst. He was the calm in her sometimes stormy life. He was the beacon that always brought her safely to his shore. He was her haven, where she felt peace and right at home. He was a puzzle that gave her intellectual mind something to solve. He was her personal slice of heaven on earth, making her feel so good in the most delicious ways. He was the light, driving all the darkness away. He was the love of her life. While she didn't need him to feel complete, he definitely made her whole.

He was more than enough. As she drank in his pale blond hair, battle scars, stunning grey eyes that always looked at her with love and that signature smirk of her now awake man, she smiled as she thought, "Boy, sometimes you are way too much!"

* * *

A/N: Inspired again by Tom Felton Live on Instagram August 14, 2019. He transitions beautifully between songs. It's up on Pinterest. Thanks.


	9. Apple of My Eye

"Mmm…, I thought to myself, something smells good!". The delicious scent leads me to the kitchen.

I see my love dressed in an apron, her crazy hair in a messy bun on top of her head. I see colorful peels of red and green in a bowl. Oats, flour, and sugar containers are out, as well as a butter wrapper, and spices. Ooh, I like what this implies.

I kiss her hello and then I see it. Her favorite turquoise baking dish with roosters on it. I look and her and whisper, "You didn't…"

"Oh yes babe, I did."

I stand over the dish and the smell draws me in. My mouth begins to water. I see the crumbly, buttery goodness of the topping and take the serving spoon in my hand. I'm about to dig in and she says, "Patience, Draco. Come sit down and I will properly serve you."

She gets out my favorite bowl, it's the smallest of the set that matches the baking dish. However, it holds a lot of dessert which I am dying for right now. She goes to the fridge and pulls out the handmade vanilla bean ice cream we got at the Farmer's Market and places it on the counter. She finally scoops out a spoonful from the baking dish and puts it into my bowl. I stand up and eye the portion.

"More...I need more." She gives me a look so I add "Please."

She shakes her head and laughs, then puts an extra large spoonful in. Satisfied, I sit back down. She opens the ice cream container and scoops an equally large portion of that frozen confection. She turns to grab another bowl and I start to whine. She gives me the look again and I have no choice but to wait patiently, spoon in hand. She quickly fills her bowl and carries both to the table.

"Thank you, Hermione. I know this is a labour of love to make." I kiss her in gratefulness.

I can't wait any longer. I dip my spoon in and bring that luscious goodness to my lips. I moan in satisfaction as the warm sweetness and cool smoothness of it all hits my tongue. I close my eyes and savor it.

I know she really loves me when she makes me an apple crisp.


	10. Fallen

I thought we could keep this casual. It's actually unfathomable that we are friends, much less friends with benefits.

He couldn't believe I'd forgiven him until I explained it was all about me and not him. I certainly didn't condone what he had done or what he believed in. The war was over and I just wanted to move on.

I saw him one day in muggle London of all places. He was on an outside terrace, sipping coffee. He said he loved that he was nobody here, no one was judging him, and no one looked down on him. I could relate to that. I was tired of all the attention and often found myself wanting to just blend in which was impossible in the magical world. So I too found myself coming here if only to be in the quiet stillness.

I never really looked at him before. That day changed everything. Those hard grey eyes suddenly looked soft. His signature pale blonde hair was silk to touch. Full, pillowy lips no man had business having were heaven against mine. And that lean, sexy body molded to me so perfectly, it was if we were made for each other.

I really wasn't ready for commitment, or the head games that went with it. We agreed it would be casual, light, and fun. These were words that certainly did not exist in our vocabulary before. We were inseparable and I never felt so alive. And I thought things were going well until suddenly it wasn't.

He didn't seem happy anymore. My owls were coming back unanswered. Before he could hardly wait to see me. Now I had to seek him out which was getting very hard to do.

When I finally caught up with him, he wouldn't even look at me.

"What's wrong? I thought we had it so good."

"We did, but now I've had time to think. And I know we said that we would keep it easy, but now I want more. I want to know that at the end of the day, you are mine."

I run my hand through my curls. "I warned you not to fall for me."

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Oh my god, Hermione. I've fallen so hard, I can't get up."

I surprised myself when my gut reaction wasn't to run away. It was just the opposite, I needed to run _to_ him. To hold him in my arms, and take him to bed. And love him til we were both so exhausted, it was a chore to even breathe.

Somehow, he now held my heart in his hands. And I knew with my very being, this was right. I knew it would be kept safe, and treasured for all of our days, for the rest of our lives. This was my fate, my forever...my always.


	11. Ode to DM

That look...

Desire.

Giddy anticipation.

Neck kisses.

Bare.

Hard against soft.

Joined.

Moans.

Pleasure.

In and out...my legs wrapped around him.

Nails down his back.

A little shiver.

A groan.

A tiny shift.

Mmm...

Deeper.

Wetter.

His lips crash down on mine.

Hands go into his hair.

Grey eyes staring into chocolate brown.

Whispers of forever...

Always.

Rocking hips.

Oh, yes.

Smooth moves.

The build up...tingly.

Ahhh…

Release.

His name falling from my lips.

In and out, in and out...

Jerky.

Erratic.

Teetering on the edge.

Falling, falling…

I catch him.

Sweet gentle kiss.

Forever in his eyes.

Love.


	12. Captivated

I look at the man sleeping peacefully beside me.

That platinum blonde complexity.

He was so broken...and I liked broken. But once he pulled himself together, he was stronger than he ever was before. And he never needed me to save him. He just needed me to love him and I do, unconditionally, fiercely, and with every fiber of my being.

That mark no longer bothers him. When he looks at it, he doesn't see where he went wrong, but how he powered through. Because usually the only way is through. He went against convention. He finally had the nerve and the courage to do what was in his heart...and that led him straight to me.

I look at his gorgeous face. Those full lips quirk into a smile and then he's awake. Those eyes.

Mercurial. Mesmerizing. They get me.

Every.

Single.

Time.

No one understands, nor do they want to. But that's okay because all that matters is him.

I'm done with doing what's best for everyone else. I deserve the right to do whatever brings me joy. Being with him is the ultimate source of that. Besides, that grey claims me. Brings me to the happiest of places. And when I look into them, I see forever.

I know with absolute certainty that as long as we are together, he and I will be alright.


	13. He's Got It Going On

A/N: My first real drabble, exactly 100 words! I think I'm going to write more of these.

* * *

Yes, I'm a girl in love.

Have you seen him? He does this thing where he looks down, swipes a hand through his hair, and then looks up.

And then there they are. Those unusually beautiful grey eyes. Sometimes they are light, like the sky on a typical rainy day. Sometimes they are darker, stormier. I love this shade the most, because that means he is turned on and I'm about to spend some time deliciously wrapped around him.

Don't even get me started about his heart. It's so big, capacity bursting with the love that belongs to only me.


	14. Look Who's on Top

A/N: Thank you to my Soul Sister slythadri for the drabble prompt, "Harry on top!" (Although it was really the adorable Daniel Radcliffe we were talking about!)

100 Word Drabble #2

* * *

Draco came in fuming. "This is utter rubbish!"

"What are you referring to now, darling?"

"This!"

He drops the latest issue of Witch Weekly in front of me. "Look at that blasted title!"

Bold cap red letters proclaim, "HARRY ON TOP!" Ahh, the annual "Sexiest Wizard" issue. "Oh wow! That's a really good picture of my best friend too."

"Do you agree with this bloody assessment?"

"Yes, Mr. Sexiest Wizard for over ten years running! It's time for you to be content with being my sexy husband. And you being on top is always my most favorite position for you."


	15. Love Hard

A/N: Love hard, because once they're gone, that's it. So make sure they know.

Life is much too short.

100 Word Drabble #3

* * *

Love conquers all. I wholeheartedly believe this. He changed for the better. And once I fell, I knew. I was made to love him and make him happy, all the days of his life. He would do the same for me, all the days of mine.

This man gave me his heart and I guard it with my life, I honor it with all my love. And now I make sure that when I am holding him in my arms at night, the very last thing he hears before he goes to sleep, is "I love you, Draco. Forever. Always."


	16. NSFW

A/N: 100 Word Drabble #4

* * *

I'm giddy with anticipation. I'm to meet him wearing something that let's him know that I'm ready for him to ravage me before we head home for the night.

Being the owner, he's obligated to host this boring work thing. Make connections. Work the room. He'll do that while guides me around. He'll caress my bare back, his fingers trailing up and down my spine as he makes each person he talks to a captive audience. If we get separated, he will look at me from across the room, with a smoldering look. That eyefuck makes my knickers soaking wet.


	17. NSFW 10

A/N: Because a drabble makes you want more...

* * *

I'm giddy with anticipation. I'm to meet him wearing something that let's him know that I'm ready for him to ravage me before we head home for the night.

Being the owner, he's obligated to host this boring work thing. Make connections. Work the room. He'll do that while guides me around. He'll caress my bare back, his fingers trailing up and down my spine as he makes each person he talks to a captive audience. If we get separated, he will look at me from across the room, with a smoldering look. That eyefuck makes my knickers soaking wet.

That is, if I was wearing any. Those beautiful grey orbs tell me wordlessly that he appreciates the way the emerald silk drapes on my body, hugging every curve. He knows the material is unforgiving so I'm wearing nothing underneath. I made sure to cast a sticking spell, so no one will inadvertently see anything they're not meant to see. All my charms are for him only. He relishes the thought that he can put his hand down the deep vee of my neckline to find hard little peaks, or down the back and cup my bare behind. If he had his way, I'd be dressed this way all the time, nothing hindering his access.

I know we will find our way to some dark corner, where he will throw out a notice me not, contraceptive, and silencing spells. He knows that I will soon be crying out his name and he wants no one else to ever hear my gasps of pleasure. His possessiveness always turns me on. He will grab my leg and wrap it around him. He will admire my silver stiletto for a moment. Then his hand will trail up starting from my ankle adorned with his constellation tattoo, wander past my calf, and over my knee til he stops on the inside of my thigh. He will groan when he finds it slick with my anticipation of him. Then his fingers will find my wet slit, and he will move them on my swollen bud exactly the way I taught him when I put my hand over his that first time. He was a fast learner and I don't believe I've ever been brought to satisfaction so fast.

His lips crash down on mine. His tongue deepens our kiss while his fingers fly. My hands go up into his hair. Soon I am moaning so he breaks off our kiss so he can hear my breathy, "Oh god, Draco, oh god…" as he brings me to a frenzied peak.

As soon as his name falls from my lips, that long, hard arousal is free and replaces those fingers. My back hits the wall as he grabs my arse and lifts me so I can lock my legs around him. He thrusts til he is in to the hilt, groaning because he's already drowning in the flood of desire he released.

He rolls his hips so I can feel every single inch of his need. Soon they are rocking and every thrust is balls deep. There is no doubt he's chasing his bliss and with a sharp cry of my name, I'm full and leaking as I milk every precious drop out of him.

I know my dress is ruined. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. A quick scourgify ensures evidence of our tryst won't run down my legs as he guides me to an apparition point. It's time to go home where he will properly show his undying gratitude to me for accompanying him to that droll evening.

* * *

A/N: curious about the dress? It's on Pinterest *FFelle311 under Draco Drabble. Thanks for taking the time to read, I truly appreciate it!


	18. NSFW 20

A/N: Because there's more than one way to go about it...

I'm giddy with anticipation. I'm to meet him wearing something that let's him know that I'm ready for him to ravage me before we head home for the night.

Being the owner, he's obligated to host this boring work thing. Make connections. Work the room. He'll do that while guides me around. He'll caress my bare back, his fingers trailing up and down my spine as he makes each person he talks to a captive audience. If we get separated, he will look at me from across the room, with a smoldering look. That eyefuck makes my knickers soaking wet.

That is, if I was wearing any. Those beautiful grey orbs tell me wordlessly that he appreciates the way the emerald silk drapes on my body, hugging every curve. He knows the material is unforgiving so I'm wearing nothing underneath. I made sure to cast a sticking spell, so no one will inadvertently see anything they're not meant to see. All my charms are for him only. He relishes the thought that he can put his hand down the deep vee of my neckline to find hard little peaks, or down the back and cup my bare behind. If he had his way, I'd be dressed this way all the time, nothing hindering his access.

I know we will find our way to some dark corner, where he will throw out a notice me not, contraceptive, and silencing spells. He knows that I will soon be crying out his name and he wants no one else to ever hear my gasps of pleasure. His possessiveness always turns me on. He will grab my leg and wrap it around him. He will admire my silver stiletto for a moment. Then his hand will trail up starting from my ankle adorned with his constellation tattoo, wander past my calf, and over my knee til he stops on the inside of my thigh. He will groan when he finds it slick with my anticipation of him. Then his fingers will find my wet slit, and he will move them on my swollen bud exactly the way I taught him when I put my hand over his that first time. He was a fast learner and I don't believe I've ever been brought to satisfaction so fast.

His lips crash down on mine. His tongue deepens our kiss while his fingers fly. My hands go up into his hair. Soon I am moaning so he breaks off our kiss so he doesn't miss my breathy, "Oh god, Draco, oh god…" as he brings me to a frenzied peak.

As soon as his name falls from my lips, that long, hard arousal is free and will replace those drenched fingers. He turns me around and my hands brace the wall. I stand with my legs apart, waiting for him. He lifts up the hem of my dress and grabs my arse. He runs the tip up and down my crease. Then thrusts til he is in to the hilt, groaning because he's already drowning in the flood of desire he released. His fingers interlace with mine as he kisses my neck.

He rolls his hips so I can feel every single inch of his need. Soon they are rocking and every thrust is balls deep. I relish the sound of our bodies slapping together with his brutal pace. His hands find their way to my breasts and he pinches both nipples til I moan out his name along with a few choice words. There is no doubt he's chasing his bliss and with a sharp cry of my name, I'm full and leaking as I milk every precious drop out of him.

I know my dress is ruined. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. A quick scourgify ensures evidence of our tryst won't run down my legs as he guides me to an apparition point. It's time to go home where he will properly show his undying gratitude to me for accompanying him to that droll event.


	19. Look Who's Still on Top

A/N: With a drabble prompt like "Harry on top!", you know there had to be a Drarry in there somewhere. So here it is. If you're not into that, please skip. If you are, then read on and enjoy.

Thanks again, slythadri for one delicious prompt.

100 Word Drabble #5

* * *

I look into his sparkling emeralds. Harry on top! Never in my wildest imagination would I think this would ever happen to me.

Despite my horrendous behavior, the Universe still saw fit to give me my heart's desire. His body moving over mine is just too much and I try to calm myself, lest it be over before it even begins. I reach down and stroke him and he attacks my lips, tongue demanding entrance. "Oh god!", I groan as his fingers plunge in and out of me. I can't wait until they are replaced by that long hard cock.


	20. All His

A/N: 100 Word Drabble #6

* * *

You know what? I'm just going to do it. I am going to lay my heart out on the line, wide open. I'm going to tell him how I feel. I have high hopes and expectations that maybe his heart will be open too.

Because all the love in my heart belongs to him and him alone. Tired of carrying it around with me. I need for him to take it, run with it, and grab my hand while doing it.

Because everything, all of my being was made to love him. He just has to say the word..._yes_.


	21. Who Else Could It Be?

A/N: 100 Word Drabble #7

* * *

Try it, should be fun they said. So I went ahead and did it. I fell in love. But before, if you told me it would be him, I'd have hexed you as soon as his name fell from your lips.

So I'm here, snuggled into his side. He's kissing the top of my head and murmuring how lucky he is to be with me and that falling in love with me was unexpected, but the best thing that ever happened in his sad, miserable life. My lips find his as I tell him, "I love you so much, Draco."


	22. My Oh My

A/N: 100 Word Drabble #8

* * *

My best friends don't trust him. They say he's only here for one thing. But so am I.

There's no denying it. The attraction I felt for him was something I no longer wanted to resist. Yes, I was going to give in. I was done being the good girl. I'm going to give him everything. My heart, my soul, my body. Especially my body...I'll be wide open to receive everything he wanted to give me. Over and over until I cried out "Draco!", in pleasure and then heard him scream mine. And the anticipation makes me positively drenched.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the fascinating song "My Oh My" by Camila Cabello. Go see the video on Pinterest under FF*elle311 Draco Drabble.


	23. My Valentine

A/N: 100 Word Drabble #9

Happy Valentine's Day, lovers!

* * *

The two dozen red tulips are gorgeous. The heart shaped box of chocolates are decadent and my sweet tooth will be sated for days.

But the best gift I could ever receive is him and all of his love. Especially when he is hovering over me, his beautiful grey eyes locked on mine as we move perfectly together. My legs wrap around him while his lips gently press against mine.

He moves faster, like waves crashing against the shore. Over and over, until I drown in the depths of his soulful eyes and he follows happily down. I love him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'd love to spread more love today, we can never have enough! Please send me a prompt and I will write back in response.


	24. Home: The Best Place to Be

A/N: Couldn't let the beautiful Emma Watson's Birthday go by without writing a little something to celebrate it.

* * *

I am exhausted, but the best part of my day is about to begin. I kiss my baby girl in her highchair, contentedly nibbling on a biscuit, the tray a crumbly mess.

I look over at the stove where a very beautiful man is swiping at his pale, platinum hair with one hand while stirring the pot of something delicious with the other. He is wearing a crisp white button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark denim jeans that hug him like I would and barefoot. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh because he is wearing the frilliest apron I own, adorned with a checkered ruffle and covered with roosters and colorful bowls.

When he hears our baby say "Mum!", he turns towards me and smiles. I see his gorgeous grey eyes and my breath hitches a little. Damn, those eyes. It's been ages since we fell for each other but every single time...my breath still gets taken away.

"Good evening, Madame Minister."

"Good evening, husband."

He strides towards me, looking much like a cat on the prowl. And I am willing prey. He stands right in front of me, and puts both hands on the sides of my face. He looks down at my lips and licks his. I'm wearing the lipstick shade that drives him absolutely wild. It's perfectly professional, but I know his thoughts are anything but. I know we are thinking the exact same thing. How absolutely right it is when my lips in this color are wrapped around a very delicious part of him.

His kiss is gentle at first, then gets needier and hungrier as our bodies mold together and I hold in my arms the best thing that's ever happened to me.

We break apart and laugh when the baby spills her milk and the pot threatens to bubble over.

What a crazy hectic life! I couldn't imagine living it without him by my side.


	25. Always Him

A/N: My response to my Soul Sister slythadri's little story Unsatisfied. Thanks for inspiring me to write in this time of Covid. Hermione's thoughts just before she takes that leap of faith right into Draco's arms.

100 Word Drabble #10

* * *

It's really no use. I'm not going to fight it anymore. Never in a million years would I have thought he would become the center of my Universe. He is persistent and relentless. He says he won't stop until I realize

his truth is mine as well. Those pale grey eyes be damned! When I look into them, I just want to swim languidly, then drown in their depths. When he looks at me, I see complete and unconditional love. I can't look away ever again.

Because at the end of the day, everything's nothing if I don't have him.


	26. Worth the Wait

A/N: I couldn't help but wonder what could be going through Draco's head as he waits for Hermione in my Soul Sister slythadri's story Unsatisfied.

Thanks for inspiring me to write again!

100 Word Drabble #11

* * *

Here we go again. She thinks she can find fulfillment with another wizard. But I know it's futile. I just wish she would realize this quickly because I'm very impatient.

But if that's what I have to do, then by Merlin I will sit here on yet another doorstep. Everything hinges on her response to my forever question. I know it's meant to be because she makes me feel what's eluded me for so long: contentment, love...hope.

She can certainly do better. But we're perfectly matched. I'm standing here with my heart in my hands...please don't break it.


	27. Starting the Day Off Right

Oh.

Fuck.

Yes.

My lips had been wrapped around him. I was lost in the feel of him in the back of my throat. He almost pulled all the way out earning a groan of protest from me. But I know better. It would be over if he hadn't done that and this is not the way I wanted it to end.

I moved up the bed. I needed more. He gets on top of me and god, seeing him over me turns me on like nothing else...except grabbing his long, hard arousal and guiding it to my slit.

He plunges into me and starts moving as his mouth finds mine. I wrap my legs around him and imagine seeing him from behind, balls slapping against me as he buries himself deep.

Little tiny tingles pulse through my body. His mouth finds mine again as he muffles my cries of pleasure.

His eyes are closed but then they open and lock onto mine as he rocks his hips, faster and faster, pounding into me chasing his bliss. Arms trembling as he hisses out, "Oh fuck, Hermione!"

My mind records that look of pure ecstasy and files it away with all the other countless times I have had the privilege to see this. He never looks more beautiful than when he loses himself in me.


	28. Turn the Fuck Around

I am willing myself not to turn around. My hand is on the knob and I'm about to walk out that door but…

Am I making the biggest mistake of my life? I thought falling into bed with the one person that made it his mission to make my life a living hell when we were in school would be it. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

This...this leaving Draco naked in bed after a night where I have never felt this alive...this could be my biggest mistake.

He has changed. He made his feelings very clear in the way he ravaged my body with his and turned my mind into mush with whispered words of intent and promise. And love and hate are just two sides of the same coin, right? This time love is overruling and god, the way he makes me feel, the way he used his body to convey how very much he wants me and desires me, that won't ever be forgotten. If I walk away from this, I am still forever marked by his touch. I know now he never really hated me, I don't think he ever did. Neither did I.

Being in his arms, looking into those gorgeous greys...everything he ever felt for me was there crystal clear. The merciless way he thrust into me over and over in every way possible told me how much he wanted to own me completely. He wanted to break me out of the shell of a life I thought was living.

The way he makes me feel, I have never felt with anyone else. How the hell could I ever think to give this up? Overthinker that I am, I know he will just consume my thoughts every single waking and dreaming moment til he comes back into my life. And is the fantasy of him in my mind ever going to match up to the beautiful reality of him? I lean my head on the door and sigh. I tell myself to just let go. Oh, the many ways I need to do this! I straighten myself up and finally turn towards him.

I hear him swallow. His eyes have probably been boring holes in me, slowly breaking my resolve, willing me to see the error of my ways and to turn the fuck around! But I'm stubborn, I can't be wrong. So because of this, I refuse to lose him. I see a swirl of emotions in them now: relief, hope, gratitude, lust...love. A storm is brewing in those eyes. I'm going to be caught in the maelstrom of him, and finding that I'm quite loving the onslaught of feelings he is wringing out in me.

He holds out his hand. I sit down next to him and take it. He uses it to pull me closer to him and then his lips crash down on mine. Still hungry, his tongue is is desperately begging me to let him in. I fist the blanket covering his gloriously naked body so I can pull it away and see the arousal sparked in him. I am literally aching to open up for him. He's already taken ownership of everything in me, my mind, heart, body. I close my eyes and wonder how I could have ever thought to leave him.

All I know is if I went through that door, I'd be walking away from the best thing that ever happened to me. Then I'd be regretting my decision as it slammed shut in front of me. I don't ever want to live that way. I don't want to waste my time thinking about the what ifs.

And I'd never been that stupid. His touch has ignited a burning desire to be engulfed by him. He keeps fanning the flames and I'm here, covered in sweat, gasping for air, crying out, "Draco!", in a breathy moan as I finally give him what he truly wants.

Will it always be like this? Yes, absolutely. It's Draco Malfoy we are talking about here! The embers will always smolder. The fire never quite dying down. This is our truth. This is all us.


	29. Better Turn the Fuck Around

A/N: Because with Draco, I always need more...

* * *

I am willing myself not to turn around. My hand is on the knob and I'm about to walk out that door but…

Am I making the biggest mistake of my life? I thought falling into bed with the one person that made it his mission to make my life a living hell when we were in school would be it. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

This...this leaving Draco naked in bed after a night where I have never felt this alive...this could be my biggest mistake.

He has changed. He made his feelings very clear in the way he ravaged my body with his and turned my mind into mush with whispered words of intent and promise. And love and hate are just two sides of the same coin, right? This time love is overruling and god, the way he makes me feel, the way he used his body to convey how very much he wants me and desires me, that won't ever be forgotten. If I walk away from this, I am still forever marked by him. There will be no one else because no other man will ever live up to him. I will only crave his touch. I know now he never really hated me, I don't think he ever did. Neither did I.

Being in his arms, looking into those gorgeous greys...everything he ever felt for me was there crystal clear. The merciless way he thrust into me over and over in every way possible told me how much he wanted to own me completely. He wanted to break me out of the shell of a life I thought was living.

The way he makes me feel, I have never felt with anyone else. How the hell could I ever think to give this up? Overthinker that I am, I know he will just consume my thoughts every single waking and dreaming moment til he comes back into my life. And is the fantasy of him in my mind ever going to match up to the beautiful reality of him? I lean my head on the door and sigh. I tell myself to just let go. Oh, the many ways I need to do this! I straighten myself up and finally turn towards him. I start to strip off my clothes as I make my way towards forever. I'm standing at the foot of the bed, every piece of me bared to him, right down to my soul.

I hear him swallow. His eyes have probably been boring holes in me, slowly breaking my resolve, willing me to see the error of my ways and to turn the fuck around! But I'm stubborn, I can't be wrong. So because of this, I refuse to lose him. I see a swirl of emotions in them now: relief, hope, gratitude, lust...love. A storm is brewing in those eyes. I'm going to be caught in the maelstrom of him, and finding that I'm quite loving the onslaught of feelings he is wringing out in me.

He holds out his hand. I sit down next to him and take it. He uses it to pull me closer to him and then his lips crash down on mine. Still hungry, his tongue is is desperately begging me to let him in. I fist the blanket covering his gloriously naked body so I can pull it away and see the arousal sparked in him. I am literally aching to open up for him. He's already taken ownership of everything in me, my mind, heart, body. I close my eyes and wonder how I could have ever thought to leave him. I straddle him and we both gasp as I impale myself on him. I grip the headboard as I ground down on him. I want all of him in me. He lavishes hot kisses on my neck, sucking, biting, marking. His thumbs rub circles on both nipples til they become hard peaks. His hands move down my waist and then rest on my hips. He starts to guide my movements. The entire time I am focused on those eyes. I want to see every emotion this is bringing out in him. A small smirk forms and that causes me to bite my bottom lip, and slow my pace to small, tiny circles as I roll my hips. I hear whispered curses and then he is up and I'm now flat on my back.

His eyes never leave mine as he thrusts mercilessly into me once again. I stroke his silky hair, and he drops lower onto me. I throw my arms around his neck as my legs circle his waist. I want to touch as much of him as I can while clinging onto him for dear life. He is murmuring, "You were going to walk away from this, you were going to leave me here and never look back!" I grip him tighter while his hips snap with all the hurt I could have caused him. He's letting it all out and I'm going to take it from him. I whisper back, "I'm here, love, I'm not going anywhere…" I choke out a sob as I come. Then I look at him in wonder as he immediately follows me down, then drops onto me exhausted.

All I know is if I went through that door, I'd be walking away from the best thing that ever happened to me. Then I'd be regretting my decision as it slammed shut. I don't ever want to live that way. I don't want to waste my time thinking about the what ifs.

And I'd never been _that_ stupid. His touch has ignited a burning desire to be engulfed by him. He keeps fanning the flames and I'm here, covered in sweat, gasping for air, crying out, "Draco!", in a breathy moan as I finally give him what he truly wants.

Will it always be like this? Yes, absolutely. It's Draco Malfoy we are talking about here! The embers will always smolder. The fire never quite dying down. This is our truth. This is all us.


	30. Always Leads to More

A/N: 100 Word Drabble #12

* * *

There was something about him that made her want more.

More kisses.

More pleasure.

More everything.

He didn't question her. He gives in every time. Because by doing this, he's getting what he wants too. So night after night, he lets her in. She lets him in.

It's a sexy tangle of limbs, whispered words of endearment, uninhibited cries of passion, then quiet contentment in each other's arms.

And like clockwork, she wakes up before him. She is joyful in the fact that he always looks so peaceful. She's proud to have a hand in helping him get this way.


	31. Tell Him Already

I can't help it. I've fallen in love. Hopelessly. One day I hope he feels the same way. But he doesn't know. I haven't even told him, much less had any kind of meaningful conversation with him. But those stolen glances tell me that maybe he is thinking of me too. If anything, the hell we went through has taught me that life is too short. Life can be hard. I'm going to fight back by loving hard. And I'm going to start with him. And I need to tell him now.

I need him in my life. I know I will give him everything he wants. When I do, I will get everything I want. I want to be full of him. He consumes my every thought.

I am looking at him from across the hall. I am hoping my eyes are conveying everything I feel for him. He arches one perfect eyebrow.

_He knows._

How could he not? I feel like we've been doing this dance for years. I just want to feel him in my arms. I want to climb that tall slice of heaven until my lips find his, then lock my legs around his waist while throwing my arms around his neck.

_Okay, today is not the day._

God, where is my Gryffindor bravery? Slinking out the door like the coward I am. Oh well. Reality would probably never come close to the fantasy of him. I need to go back to my room and regroup. I am in the hall leading to my Tower.

"Hermione! Wait…"

I turn around and he is striding towards me. Before I know it, my feet are walking me to him. We meet and am standing just centimeters apart.

"Need to tell me something?"

I look up at those lips, so full and tempting. I wonder how they taste? I hope I am about to find out.

"You already know. Tell me what you know."

"That you've fallen hopelessly in love with me. You dream about me every night and find all your waking moments consumed by me. You're done living a fantasy and have finally found the courage to tell me because you want to make this your reality. You can not live one more minute without me in your life. You will give me everything, your heart, mind, body...in fact, I know you are dying right now, for me to grab you and lift you up so you can finally kiss me with your full luscious lips.

"You're using your legilimency to read my mind, aren't you?" I should have known. But in the end, this is what I set out to tell him after all, and I was glad he finally knew.

"Not at all, I was actually telling you what I feel, in the hope that it matched exactly how you feel.

"Oh yes, yes it does! Everything, practically down to the words."

I stand on my tiptoes to reach his mouth. He puts his hands underneath me and lifts me up. I lock my legs around his waist, and throw my arms around my neck. I look into those beautiful grey eyes and see everything he feels for me. I know mine are reflecting back the very same thing. His nose nuzzles mine and I laugh a little. Then his mouth is on mine. Oh, those lips are so soft, and taste like Fuji Apple. Sweet, juicy, decadent. His tongue is poking out and I open up for him.

I will open up for him in more ways than one.


	32. Technicolor Dream

A/N: Inspired by slythadri's "Tied to My Core". This is what was happening inside Draco's head as everyone around him thought he was gone. Thank you, Soul Sister, for one beautiful piece.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those dreams that was so good that you did not want to wake up? Oh yes, Draco was definitely having one of those.

He was on a blanket on the grounds of the Manor, the color matching that of the summer sky. On top of his head were classic Wayfarers. He looked down and was wearing a white linen shirt, blue shorts, and barefoot.

He heard a squeal from the most beautiful girl he ever laid those mercurial eyes on. She had his hair, but it flowed down her back in loose curls. She had on a green and white gingham dress and also barefoot. She could hardly keep up with the older boy she was chasing who definitely was the miniature version of himself. He was chasing one perturbed albino peacock.

"Be careful, sweethearts!" Then he heard laughter that made his heart flutter. There beside him was this gorgeous creature in a white eyelet sundress. He looked down and saw her hand gently clutch the swell of her tummy. He could hardly believe his eyes. There beside him was the last person he thought he would ever see. Could this really be true? This was all he ever wanted, this life and her love. If the answer was yes, he would make sure that she knew she had all his love and she was just what he needed.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love? Happy?" He turned towards her and saw the look of adoration in those warm, brown eyes. He was tempted to look behind him, he didn't think she could possibly be addressing him.

A subtle glance over his shoulder and he could feel his mouth hanging open. His parents were admiring those happy, rambunctious children. No scowls, just utter joy. Now he knew he was really dreaming.

"Hello, earth to Draco! I can't believe you're ignoring your wife and mother of your children!" She made this adorable pouty face while biting that delectable bottom lip. He felt his heartbeat quicken. He looked at that lovely face, gulped and answered, "Absolutely _Hermione_, and yes, I'm very happy."

Then she was leaning towards him, so close he could see those lush eyelashes and smattering of freckles across that pert nose. He could feel his Adam's apple bob, then closed his eyes and moved towards her. He was going to kiss the girl he didn't dare believe was his. He could hear his heart again, beating wildly in his chest and wondered if she could hear it too.

* * *

Then he heard his Mother sobbing, and his Father making shushing sounds as he comforted his wife.

"No...NO! He can't be gone! Draco, can you hear me? Please, please open your eyes. You can not leave me now! Then he heard her take a swift intake of air and then a sniffle. In a quieter voice, she proclaimed, "This can not be the end...we've just found each other, we've just fallen in love…" He could feel her tears on his face.

"Oh no, no, no! Draco said to himself inside his head. If she is mine, I need to let her know how very much I love her too. Open your damn eyes!"

But nothing.

Then he felt her lips pressed softly to his. He felt the tiniest spark of magic and with that he opened his eyes. He saw a look of relief on the love of his life's face.

"I hear you, love," his voice was barely audible, but it made all burst into happy tears.


	33. Forbidden

Pale blonde hair, grey eyes, trademark smirk. He's on his side, hand holding up his head, elbow propped up. He trails a finger down the center of my chest and it sends a shiver through me right down to my toes.

I'm still catching my breath from when he was hovering over me. My legs feel like jelly from being wrapped around him so long.

He said he had to see for himself why I was practically the topic of almost every one of their family dinners. "She did this, she did that, she's so bloody exasperating, and after all these years, still a know-it-all swot, that Hermione Granger!" Even with all the melodrama, there was always a hint of admiration in the complainer's voice. This piqued his interest even more. He's a bit like me in this way. When he wants to learn about something, he's insatiable. Lucky for me, I was the subject. He wanted to study me like I was his most important N.E.W.T. He pulled many an all-nighter. He wanted to know me from the inside out and Merlin, he did now.

I was wary of his motives. But the charm, and the heat in those grey eyes, it was like warm, cozy flannel instead of the cold, hard slate I was used to seeing. He said all the right things, told me I was beautiful. And a woman still has needs...none of which were getting fulfilled in the way I needed them to be by my husband.

So many nights, I would have settled for just being held. However, even that was a chore when a back, hip, head and whatever else hurt. So I cry myself to sleep and wonder why my life took this turn for the worse. Growing older was surely to blame. I was feeling quite desperate.

Then here was a tall, cool drink parading himself in front of one thirsty lady. I was going to dip my straw into that sexy glass and suck til there was nothing left.

He happily obliged. What they say is true. Women reach their sexual peak much later than men. So we were perfectly matched. He was exhausting, but had me coming back for more. How could I not? He was so beautiful, pale alabaster and hard in all the right places. It was a pleasure to touch such perfection, my fingers softly trailing down his chest...making his skin break out in goose pimples and then down to those taut abs, seeing them tremble. When I make it to his happy trail, he helps my hand find it's final destination. He groans, and with subtle thrusts, gasps out my name in such a way that ruins many a pair of knickers.

But I need to keep level headed about this. I can't fall in love with him. I need to think like his contemporaries do. This is just fun til the real One comes along. He insists I'm it, and that no one has ever made him feel this way.

How would he even know what being in love is? I know he is extremely intelligent, but with matters of the heart I would bet galleons that he couldn't ace this test being so inexperienced. But he showed up faithfully, and studied my body with his "nose in the book". He did this until I felt like my absolute favorite copy of "Hogwarts: A History", worn out but so very loved. He couldn't keep his hands off me until he was done! Then after a short break, it would all begin _again_, much to my delight. Thank the gods for the stamina of younger men!

Would you walk away from this? I was curious, and satisfaction is definitely bringing me back. I decide as long as he wants me, I'm in. Merlin, help me. I've fallen for a man I never, ever thought I'd be with.

Hope his father, Draco, never hears about this.

* * *

A/N: Surprise! Did you guess this wasn't Draco that Hermione was talking about?

I was telling slythadri about an idea that I was trying to make into a dramione and she said it sounded like a _scormione..._so I thought, why not?

Back to our regularly scheduled dramione next time!


	34. Dark into Light

This is confusing me...I never thought I'd ever be in a relationship with this man. Would I let it see the light? Some are better left in the dark, like bedroom dark.

Night after night is heaven in his arms. He has come to know my body well. I especially love when his large hands are on the back of my thighs and his tongue is lapping up all the juiciness from my slit. When he sucks on my swollen nub, I arch my back and want to lock my legs around his head as those waves of pleasure flow through me. Then I always return the favor. On my knees at his altar, with his arousal perfectly aligned with my mouth. Ahhh, nature at its finest! Yes, I can't wait til the day turns into night and we do what we do best.

I don't want to make this public just yet. It will be bad enough when I finally tell my friends. If I couldn't wrap my head around being with him, they'll have an even harder time with it. I don't want people looking at us and wondering what the fuck I'm doing with him.

But now he's making demands. He wants everyone to see how he feels about me. He wants to hold my hand. Bring it up to his lips and kiss my knuckles.

Give me looks that tell me he can't wait for us to be alone and he doesn't care who sees him eyefucking me. Because right now, he thinks he's in love and has fallen hard.

Could I be his One? I certainly don't fit the bill. I'm so far removed from what he was conditioned to expect. So I try to keep it casual, telling him he doesn't know what he's saying when he insists that he's smitten. It makes him mad that I think us being together is a dirty little secret I have to hide. He tells me constantly we can't stay in bed forever. I counter, "Why not?" That's how it started out, and it's quite enjoyable being naked and completely intertwined with him.

And when those grey eyes are staring into mine while he's hovering over me and my legs are wrapped around him...damn it, I slip down into that love abyss even more. Am I setting myself up for the biggest hurt of my life?

He tells me to put my trust in our love like he's already done. He assures me after the shock has worn off and the hoopla has died down, we'll still be together. Why does it matter what other people think anyway? He says if I'm ashamed to be with him, then we need to just end it. He says he's proven he's changed. I assure him he has, or I wouldn't have given him a chance at all. He says he needs more now. He wants the world to know I'm his. If I can't give him the same, then he is going to walk. He tells me, "Everything needs light to grow. Don't let our love die."

That got my attention. Why am I feeling this way? I think I just want him all to myself. I don't want the questioning of my decision or the fact I'd have to defend it.

Then I see the hurt and sadness in those grey eyes. They have always been expressive, even when he wore that unreadable mask. They drew me to him, made me want to know him better. Once I did, oh how easy it was to fall for him.

So, I will give in. It's inevitable anyway. I plan to be with him for the rest of my life. I tell him he is it for me and I'm ready for whatever comes at us as long as we face it together. Those gray eyes warm up and he smirks at me. I know he's right. I'll let him have this moment. I don't ever want to be the cause of his unhappiness again, not when he's given me everything. In the end, everything's nothing if I don't have him.


End file.
